


Une famille inattendue

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Avengers: Age Of Ultron - Fanfictions [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Brutasha - Freeform, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Bruce et Natasha contemplent, attendris, leur petite famille. [Bruce x Natasha]<br/>WARNING: SPOILERS AGE OF ULTRON !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une famille inattendue

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS Age Of Ultron !
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :D

Bruce et Natasha se tenaient par la main, heureux et détendus. Ils regardaient leurs deux filles, Alisa et Eva, à genoux au milieu de leur chambre, s'amuser avec leurs jouets.

Les deux anciens Avengers n'avaient pas pu avoir d'enfants naturels. Bruce ne le pouvait pas physiquement et Natasha avait été stérilisée lors de son entraînement. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils ont songé à adopter.

Ils avaient eu la chance de tomber les deux fois sur deux nouveaux-nés. Alisa avait cinq ans et Eva trois ans. Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient assez : toutes les deux brunes, la première avait les yeux verts et la seconde les yeux bleus.

Les jeunes parents étaient fiers de leurs deux filles. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un jour, ils parviendraient à former une famille.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée. Natasha s'empressa d'aller ouvrir : c'étaient Steve et Bucky, qui venaient leur rendre une petite visite.

Steve était le parrain d'Eva, tandis que Tony était celui d'Alisa. Les deux petites adoraient les amis Avengers de leurs parents, surtout Clint, qui les faisait rire à chaque fois qu'il venait. Et en plus, lui-même avait des enfants, ce qui permettait aux deux fillettes d'avoir des compagnons de jeu.

Lorsque Steve passa la tête par la porte de la chambre, Eva s'exclama avec joie et lui sauta au cou. Bruce regardait la scène en souriant.

Ils étaient les plus heureux parents du monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Le passage dans lequel Natasha expliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants m'a pratiquement fait pleurer, alors j'ai eu envie de lui offrir une jolie vie de famille :D


End file.
